Beginning of forever
by hapiObsessed
Summary: Set in season 6, just a Piece from what I hope Sam and Andy's honeymoon/life would be like, as well as a little drama, please take a look, let me know what you think, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Of Forever

(AN: just a short sweet fic I have been thinking of writing, enjoy)

She was running, running as fast as she could, air whipping across her face and heart pounding. The suspect at hand was just within her reach when she felt a weight on her legs restricting her movement, slowing her down allowing the suspect to duck around the corner.

Squirming a bit in an attempt to release her legs she felt a sudden tingling spread over her body emanating from the heated region between her legs. Pulled from her dream she felt a sharp nip on her inner thigh opening her eyes a small whimper was forced out of her when she felt a swiping at her now wet centre. Looking down she saw the dark haired head between her legs, reaching down to run her hand through his soft hair, looking up at her he grinned.

"Don't stop on my account" she said as he moved up her body dipping his tongue in her bellybutton, swiping over her hardened nipples through the t-shirt she was in, he bit gently at her neck before finally coming to her face

"Morning beautiful" he grumbled, smiling up at him and leaning closer to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him, he reached down the side of her body with his right hand pulling her thigh up to wrap around his hip, he thrust against her pressing his bare manhood against the aching core beneath

"Morning" she whispered reaching down to cup his bottom trying to get even closer to him he reached a hand between their bodies and ran his thumb over her wet clit he sat up still between her legs, he reached down pulling the t-shirt she was wearing over her head leaving her naked and open to his roaming hands, pinching her nipples he watched her face the whole time, always loving her response to him, running his hands down her stomach he reached her soaked lips massaging them gently, watching as the wet lips slipped against the other lubricated thoroughly, pressing them together he felt the hard clit between the folds "ah…Sam, I don't know how much more I can take", spreading her he pushed a finger into her, watching her face contort in pleasure as he added a second finger

"Come for me babe" he said "I want to feel you around my fingers" his insistent fingers and raspy voice were bringing her closer and closer to losing herself, the final straw was the look of concentration that was on his face focused on bringing her off, she felt completely exposed to him, ready to accept whatever he had to give, his hands knew her body so well and it didn't take much to push her over the edge. Removing his fingers from her he wiped the wetness over his now aching member, aiming himself at her entrance he thrust into her just as her body calmed from the orgasm, her small yelp forced him to stop in his tracks before he succumbed to the strong need release, pulling her up to straddle him, kissing her as she rode him slowly at first, wrapping herself around him hands in his hair as he quickened the pace…

"I love being your wife" she said smiling at him sitting down beside him on the couch, after handing him a cup of coffee and planting a kiss on his cheek, grinning at her he reached over and rubbed her thigh, sipping his coffee he put it down on the table in front of them

"We should go to the beach, get some sunlight, we can't spend the whole trip-"

"It's not a trip it's a honeymoon" she corrected

"Okay honeymoon, we have been here for three days and haven't gone outside" he said

"We've been too busy" was her response with a sly smile on her face "let's go then" she got back up reaching for his hand and pulling him up to standing position

"Can I finish my coffee" he asked, to which she responded by taking his cup and walking out to the sliding doors that lead out to the beach, he followed behind her, watching as she ran down to the beach leaving her flip flops on her way all the while trying to make sure he didn't spill the coffee in her hand

"Come on" she yelled finally stopping, taking his own shoes off, he reached her taking the cup from her, downing the contents in one gulp, taking her hand they began walking down the beach strip "Did you ever think you would be married one day walking on the beach with your new wife"

"Honestly no, I never thought of myself as married guess you just bring out a different side of me"

"A side you like I hope" she asked

"The best yet" he said pulling her close cup still in hand as he wrapped his arms around her from behind still attempting to walk at the same time "I love being your husband"…

(AN: Thanks for reading this short fic, I hoped you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Thank you to everyone that took the time to read and review this story and still came back, after many requests to continue the story I decided to give it a try, I am still working on a good storyline, but I will do my best...as far as I know Sam and Marlo's daughter doesnt have a name yet so I decided to give her a name Emilia Swarek, I feel it's a bit of both of them, and right now she is about four months old)

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 2

"We're going to hate ourselves in the morning" Sam said, running his hands through Andy's wet hair as the water from the shower above them poured over her, washing away the sand that they had accumulated on the beach after rolling around in the sand for most of the afternoon

"What time is it?" she asked lost in the feel of his hands rubbing her scalp

"Just past midnight" was his response "our flight is really early" he then leaned down pressing kisses along her shoulder, up her neck, to then gently bite her earlobe

"At least you made us pack up almost everything" Andy said wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug, while reaching up to kiss his chin. Eventually they found themselves out of the shower and in bed together, in each other's warmth and the fresh from the shower smell. "This has been an amazing two weeks, I wish we could stay forever " his response was a low rumble in his chest followed by him pulling her closer pressing a kiss to the top of her head, she then nestled her head in his neck, her whole body relaxing into his

"Love you" he mumbled before allowing himself to fall into a blissful sleep. The following morning was a race against time to get themselves together and safely n board their flight back home.

"Hello my little boo boo, I missed you so much" Andy cooed at Boo Radley rubbing him behind his ears as he scurried around after the small pink ball that he had been playing with "thanks for taking him Tracy"

"Oh it was no problem, Leo loved having him here, I really didn't have much to do with it" Tracy said "you look…rested" she followed up with a sly smile sitting down on the couch beside Andy's spot on the floor with Boo, with a glass of wine in hand "how was it?"

"It was just amazing" Andy said, a huge smile on her face and her cheeks flushed as she recalled the events of the past weeks "I can't believe I'm married though, I mean just a few years ago I was hating the idea of marriage because of what happened with Luke, and now look at me, someone's wife and I've never been this happy"

"I'm so jealous, I just want your life" Tracy said "I'm like in some sort of twilight zone after everything with Steve"

"What happened with that guy you met at my wedding, Sam's friend you guys seemed to be getting along well, I think I saw a kiss too"

"I did not kiss Jackson"

"I saw you" Andy said with a laugh

"Well he kissed me on the cheek, and I may have kissed him back" Tracy began, taking a sip from her glass "what can I say, it's been a long time and I needed a fun care free night"

"So do you like him?" Andy asked reaching to the coffee table for her glass of wine

"I don't know yet, I don't think I'm ready for an actual relationship yet, I just want to enjoy the time with my son and focus on my job" Tracy said

"Well I guess if you're sure about it, I still say keep his number, just in case you change your mind" was Andy's response "who knows, you might be next"

"Alright alright, anyway where is Sam, I would think you would be together soaking up the last couple of days together before going back to work"

"We decided that he should spend some time with Emilia I'll see them a little later" Andy said

"How is that going? Can't be easy to be newlyweds and have a stepchild"

"Well it's okay so far and we're working it out, I just feel that it's important for him to have a relationship with her, she's just the cutest thing and so big now, and I don't want to miss out on anything either, so we want to be part of her life as much as we can, Marlo seems to be really great about it too so we'll see" Andy said

"That sounds like a solid plan" Tracy said "Now, I want details about the honeymoon" she then ushered Andy to come sit next to her on the couch, topping off her glass and excitedly waiting for the story that was to come.

Walking into their house Andy called out for Sam, only to find him bouncing around trying to soothe the crying infant in his arms, taking Boo Radley off his leash and allowing him to walk off before approaching him

"What's the matter?"

"She won't stop crying, I don't think, I can't bounce any faster here" was his frazzled response

"Why didn't you call me I would have come earlier"

"I sort of lost track of time then before I knew it she was crying" he said, lifting the baby from his arms Andy cooed gently, rubbing her small back softly

"How did you do that?" Sam asked when the baby went silent and began to fall asleep

"I don't know, it just happened" Andy whispered still rubbing the Emilia on the back, relief washed over Sam's face, he dropped down onto the couch watching her as the baby fell asleep in her arms, secretly loving how she looked with a baby in her arms

"This is going to take some getting used to" he said

"Yeah, well we better start getting used to it, work will be added to the mix soon" Andy responded, looking down at the baby, smiling at the now peaceful baby who was fast asleep as though she hadn't been miserable just a few seconds ago

"We can do it"…

(AN: I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to just give an idea of how they would settle in, next chapter will be coming up soon)


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: again thank you to everyone that continues to read and review, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have finally figured out a story line I think/hope most of you will like)

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 3

"And lastly I would like to welcome Andy and Sam back from their honeymoon, you were missed and I am glad you are back, finally a lighter workload for the rest of us" Oliver said followed by the short applause and laughter from the rest of the room "so everyone be careful out there, serve, protect and of course don't screw up" and so began the hustle and bustle of people leaving the room and going about their business

"I look that much paler now, standing next to you"

"I am not that tan Gail" was Andy's response as the two of them left the parade room

"Okay, well you are, anyway what am I supposed to call you now, Mrs Swarek?" Gail asked, they reached Tracy's desk

"I…I don't know" Andy said truly taken aback, she had not thought of that just yet Mcnally-Swarek no, Swarek-Mcnally no, just Swarek…how could she take his name and not lose herself completely. Choosing not to follow it up Gail busied herself with collecting some papers from the desk before moving to a vacant computer "care to update me Trace"

"Right, we have a missing family Jeff and Michelle Morton and their daughters Tami and Alex, initial report was from neighbours saying that the house was unkempt and that they were not responding to phone calls and it seemed no one is home and they have not been seen for at least the past six months by both their families and friends" Tracy relayed while handing Andy numerous papers "we checked out the house and looks abandoned no signs of a break in but there looks like there might have been some form of commotion in the main bedroom, broken lamps, there was a half packed bag with what looks to be the wife's clothes, in the bathroom we found an empty bottle of a sedative and syringes label was ripped off which its being examined, and other anti-depressant prescriptions half empty "

"Wow, so any head way on where they might be?" Andy said

"We have Sam looking through bank info, we skimmed over it and there wasn't anything remarkable, but we'll see, he also has a list of medical reports we haven't gone through, maybe you can help him out" Tracy answered, nodding Andy made her way to Sam's desk just a few feet away taking a seat in his chair and taking the first sheet of paper from the medical reports. Reading through it she found that there were multiple visits from both Jeff and Michelle for sprains, broken bones, alleged falls, and most recently Michelle had been admitted after sustaining a head injury.

Walking to his desk he found Andy in his chair, leaning over her he placed one of the two cups of coffee he was holding on the table in front of her placing a kiss on the top of her head as he did

"Is this for me?" she asked smiling at him and taking the cup of coffee off the table, he nodded, getting up she moved to sit in the chair beside his desk, he took a seat where she was "Tracy just filled me in on the case, I was reading the medical report, definitely sounds like there has been domestic situations going on, I mean they have been back and forth to the hospital, and it's not just the wife, he has too"

"And the kids?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee, taking the other sheet of paper from his desk she began reading through it

"Same story with the girls" Andy said "we really need to find this family, they couldn't have just disappeared into thin air, there has to be some sort of trace of where they are"

"We'll find them" he said finally as they settled into the work.

Locking the door behind her Andy walked over to a chair at the kitchen island putting her jacket over it while watching Sam walk upstairs to their bedroom, she went to the fridge taking out a bottle of beer opening it and taking a sip, she followed him upstairs, finding him laid back on the bed eyes closed clearly he was in the midst of taking his clothes off but only managed his shoes, smiling she began walking to him, taking her shoes off on the way, manoeuvring her shirt off beer still in hand, taking another sip from the bottle she put it down on the bedside table, unbuttoning and removing her jeans and underwear she climbed onto the bed straddling him, he groaned when she leaned over him kissing his neck, he brought his hands up over her thighs giving her bottom a squeeze, she began unbuttoning his shirt while kissing her way down his chest, she reached for his pants removing his belt then working on removing them which proved to be a much 'harder' task due to the protruding member beneath.

Soon she had him naked and reaching for her just as she took him into her mouth sucking hard, feeling him twitch beneath her she looked up, their eyes meeting, he watched her take him as far as she could before coming back up only leaving the very tip in her mouth gently massaging his balls, this nearly did him in, he threw his head back, unable to stop the hand that found its way into her hair

"Andy, stop" he groaned when he couldn't take anymore, ignoring him she continued her efforts, increasing her pace, trying to take him further in her mouth groaning when she managed to, the vibrations in her voice caused jerk from his hips, that's when she received the salty taste of his pre cum, she could hear his breath becoming laboured and the hand in her hair becoming heavier subconsciously encouraging her further, pulling away before he could lose his will, crawling back up his body she positioned herself and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Watching her ride him was the most erotic thing he could think of, the pleasure all over her face as she approached her peak, her hair a mess thrown back, breathing fast and heavy as she let out small gasps of his name unable to control the pleasure running through her, feeling his own release nearing he edge, helping her along he pressed his thumb to her sensitive clit, he soon felt her walls contracting around him in a strong orgasm, he lost his own nerve a few strokes later, pulling her down pressing their chests together, arms wrapped around each other as they basked in the post coital bliss that surrounded them.

Crawling into the sheets once they caught their breath, Sam threw an arm over her he pulled her closer, spooning her as they both drifted off into sleep, the last thing Andy remembered was the soft rumble of the words I love you, before allowing sleep to take her.

AN: thanks for reading, I will update soon, don't forget to let me know what you think, and if you like the way it's going so far


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: This one took a while but its finally here, I hope you like it, please let me know if you like it)

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 4

The first thing that came into view was the sight of Boo going wild at one of his chew toys while sitting at the door, closing her eyes once more Andy shifted deeper into the warmth of Sam's body behind her, feeling like it wasn't enough she rolled over wrapping an arm around him, seconds later just as she was falling asleep once more the alarm clock forced her awake again, stirring, Sam groaned before rolling over burying his head in her neck and wrapping his arm around her

"One of us has to switch that off" she said quietly, his response was a nod, letting out a small laugh, eventually letting the alarm turn off on its own, it was then that Sam began laying kisses along her neck and shoulder seemingly finally ready to wake up.

"We've hit another dead end, bank records don't show anything, last activity was three months ago, bills haven't been paid but all their money has been drawn, looks like it happened over the course of two weeks, they withdrew daily limits until it was all gone, so clearly whatever has happened was planned out" Sam said while reading from his computer screen

"I called the wife's parents, can't find information on the husbands side" Tracy said "And I think that's them" she finished, seeing an older couple coming into the station, she got up and walked over to them

"Mrs Demler, thank you for coming" Tracy said walking said couple over to an empty desk and gesturing for them to sit down "like I said on the phone we received a call from a concerned neighbour regarding your daughter and her family, do you know their whereabouts"

"Well of course, they left on holiday a few weeks ago" said Mrs Delmer

"We have reason to believe that they have been gone for at least the past few months, due to the state of their house, when last did you see them?"

"Well we don't see them that often we're from out of town" Mrs Delmer said anxiousness eminent in her voice "what's happened?"

"We last saw them a few months ago it was Tami's tenth birthday party, we have been talking over the phone, please tell us that they're okay" Mr Delmer said trying to comfort his wife while also seemingly struggling with his own fears, trying her best to keep them calm Tracy relayed the information that they had accumulated so far "I spoke to Jeff about a week ago, but we didn't talk about anything serious, just about the kids and Michelle and when we would get to see them again, we wanted to come see them this week since we came into town but he said they would not be back yet"

"Did either of you speak to Michelle?" Tracy asked, the couple looked to each other, fear overcoming their faces when they realised that neither had spoken to their daughter

"I never thought twice about it, Jeff wouldn't do anything to hurt his family, I mean sure he's had a tough past but he loves them-" Mrs Delmer

"Wait, what do you mean by that, what happened to him?" Tracy interrupted

"It doesn't matter we have to find them, my daughter-"

"We are trying to Mr Delmer, and at this point we need all the information you can provide for us" Tracy explained

"Jeff had a bit of a tough upbringing, his mother left him and his father for another man when he was about eight then his father became a mess really, he was an alcoholic, constantly having women over at the house, and on his eleventh birthday he found his father dead when he got back from school, he had killed himself, so he's been on his own since, he grew up in different homes but by the time he was in his twenties he had his life on track, a job and his own place" Mr Delmer said "Michelle met him while they were in college, it's been over fifteen years"

"Okay, so how has the marriage been, have they been having any problems?"

"Well they have been having money trouble, Michelle told us that she found a job but that Jeff was really not happy with that, he has always been a mans man and wanted to be the head of the house" was Mrs Delmer's response

"Okay we are going to need to come up with all the places that they might go, and the holiday that they told you about" Tracy said gathering up paper and beginning to compile said list.

Packing away the just washed dishes Andy had just closed off the last cupboard above her head just when she felt arms circle her waist from behind for a second, before he turned her around

"Nothing sexier than you in my clothes" he said, referring to the t-shirt she was wearing, not giving her the time to respond he covered her mouth with his, running his hands up her body under the t-shirt, lifting her up he laid her on the counter top

"I just cleaned here" Andy said with a smile on her face as she caressed his shoulders while he did the same to her bare thighs

"Well, things get dirty Mcnally" he said urging her to lift her bottom when he pulled her underwear down and tossed them aside…


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Hello everyone, I received some messages from people not wanting me to involve the baby in this fic, as much as I feel that it was unnecessary for the producers to have Sam and Marlo have a baby, but it is what it is, I felt that I have to involve her, I also feel that it adds to Sam as a character…maybe that's why they made the decision…I personally would love to see Sam as a dad. Another note/; in this story Marlo is looking for a less stressful job so she isn't working right now)

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 5

Andy opened the door, greeting Marlo with a smile before allowing her in and closing the door

"I'm really sorry about this, the interview was scheduled for later this afternoon and my sister was going to watch her-"

"It's okay" Sam said interrupting Marlo as she spoke "she's asleep, I couldn't stop staring at her little face anyway" he said smiling down at the baby in his arms. Both women smiled at the sight before them: the strong 'badass' of a man staring lovingly at the small bundle in his arms, seeing the smile on Marlo's face, Andy felt a pang of jealousy as she made her way over to the couch packing away the baby's things

"Thank you" Marlo said "It's only been a few hours but I missed her" she walked over to Sam looking at Emilia "she makes the same face you do when you're asleep"

"That 'is' a very cute face" Andy said walking over to stand close beside Sam, handing Marlo the baby bag

"Anyway, I should get going, I'm sure you both have to get to work" Marlo said throwing the bag over her shoulder avoiding eye contact with the other woman

"I'll help you put her in the car" Sam said, oblivious to the exchange between the women beside him, he then followed Marlo out the door. Waiting Andy busied herself making a cup of coffee Sam was soon back a smile on his face as he walked over to where she was standing "I can't wait until we have our own baby" he said absentmindedly taking her cup and having a drink, with that comment he managed to melt away the uneasy feeling in her stomach, putting the cup back down he placed a quick kiss on her cheek "we should get going" he proceeded to walk upstairs to collect his things, pouring the coffee she had made into a travel mug, she went to collect her own bag .

"We just saw the last location, it was vacant" Andy said sitting down at Tracy's desk "I want to go back to that second one, it seemed strange, I got a feeling from it"

"A feeling?" Tracy asked

"Yeah, it just felt like there was something more there, that maybe we're missing something" Andy said

"Okay, well I'm not sure we can send a whole team in there again, especially since it was technically cleared" Tracy said "We'll organise someone"

"I'll go check it out a bit later, I have paper work to go through maybe I'll find something there" Andy responded, biting her lip

"What's wrong?" Tracy asked when Andy didn't move

"Well, I don't know" Andy said shifting uncomfortably in her chair, to this Tracy raised her eyebrows clearly wanting the story "okay so Sam and I were supposed to go out for breakfast this morning since there was no parade meeting but we didn't because we were tired so we decided to just stay home until we had to leave for work"

"Okay…I'm waiting for the part that's worrying you" Tracy said when she didn't continue

"Then Marlo called and she needed to bring Emi over because her sister wasn't home or something and she needed to get to an interview, anyway that's not the problem, the problem is I got a feeling that she was sort of flirting with him, right there in front of me"

"Well you've been having a lot of feelings today" Tracy said

"Tracy-"

"Okay sorry" Tracy interrupted holding her hand up "what exactly happened?" Andy proceeded to rehash the events of that morning "I don't know what to say, I mean maybe she really was just pointing it out, or r maybe she wasn't, but I don't think you have anything to worry about with Sam, he is completely devoted to you"

"It's not about Sam, it's about Marlo, I mean we haven't really ever been the greatest friends so she doesn't really have any loyalties to me, but I just don't get why that happened" Andy said "It just doesn't sit well with me, I mean it's hard enough trying to handle this whole situation so we just don't need any more to add onto it"

"Don't look too much into it, I think that you should focus all that energy on your new husband and that beautiful little baby" Tracy said rubbing Andy's hand "you guys will be fine, you've been through a lot as it is, and this is nothing"

"I'll try, let me get to work" Andy said letting out an exasperated sigh before standing up and going over to her desk.

An hour later found Andy still preoccupied with thoughts about Marlo, concluding that she needed some fresh air she took her keys and walked out to a squad car in the parking lot, deciding to take a drive to the house they had cleared in the case they were working on.

The country was quiet and peaceful not due to a lack of people, on the contrary it was well populated but something about t felt calm. The house that Andy was driving to was a bit off the beaten track, on an empty farm just a few minutes out of town, parking at the entrance if the driveway, she got out if the car taking a look around at the nothingness around her before making her way up the driveway to the house, it was in the same condition as they had left it, front door open, the odour of wet carpet and mould hit her as she walked into the house, it was void of any furniture aside from the material shades on the windows some torn and hanging on by a thread all a faded brown in colour, no wonder the place made her feel uneasy, walking across the way she turned a corner that lead to a hallway, walking through it she stopped suddenly when she heard a creak in the floor boards not far behind her, her heart jumped up into her throat and she tried to keep her breathing normal, taking a deep breath she reached for her gun while turning around, that's when she saw a pair of bright blue eyes hovering over her, before she had the time to react she had the wind knocked out of her as a strong force hit the side of her head throwing her to the ground, trying to take her gun out in her dazed state she felt a sharp pain in her neck followed by a burning sensation just under her skin, trying once again for her gun, her vision began to blur and then everything went dark…


	6. Chapter 6

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 6

"Hey Nash have you seen Mcnally" Sam asked walking into the kitchen finding Tracy standing in front of the opened fridge

"Are you ever going to stop calling her that? I mean she's technically a Swarek now" Tracy said taking out a small tub of yoghurt and standing at the counter

"She'll always be Mcnally" Sam said chuckling

"Anyway, I last saw her busy with the case at her desk, I left and by the time I came back she was gone" Tracy said

"She probably didn't charge her phone, again, I can't get through to her, just tell her I'm looking for her when you see her" Sam said before walking out.

Pain, it was the first thing that made itself known as she opened her eyes…she couldn't move…that's when the reality hit her, where she was, and what had happened, taking a deep breath a cough was forced out of her when she felt a throbbing pain in her chest probably due to the hard impact she had with the ground when she was attacked, trying once more to move she was defeated, she was on the floor, her wrists and ankles were tightly wrapped in a thick rope causing a mixture of pain and pressure on her jounts. The room was dimly lit; the air was damp and smelled heavily of tobacco, looking ahead of her she saw a small child curled up on a mattress in the corner she couldn't quite see around the room, not wanting alert anyone that she had awoken until she had her bearings

"She came alone, it doesn't mean anything" she heard a female voice say urgently her voice trembling

"No, we're leaving" came bounding shout of a male voice followed by a loud banging and the sound of the door being locked, she heard feet shuffling towards her soon after

"Alex watch the door" came the female again, she shook Andy slightly "please wake up"

"I am, I can't move help me up" Andy said her voice hoarse, she felt the hands of the woman pushing her up into sitting position

"Please tell me other cops are on the way"

"Are you Michelle?" Andy asked

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"We've been looking for you and your family; we came to this house earlier on today and cleared it" Andy told her watching as her face drained in colour

"So no one is coming? Why did you come back? , didn't you come with someone?" was Michelle's slur of questions

"I came back alone, I had a feeling"

"So no one's coming? We're still stuck here?" said the child standing at the door in fear while looking out every few seconds, it was then that Andy noticed the state they were in, Michelle was in a pair of khaki pants that were covered in dirt, blood and scuffed at the knees and a white shirt ripped in numerous places, her daughters were in the same condition torn dirty clothes , but it seemed that Michelle was in worse condition physically with her black eye, a cut along her cheek, her arms were peppered in bruises

"There's a tracker in the car" Andy said "can you untie me?" she struggled against the pressure of the ropes

"I can't he'll get mad, but I'll loosen them" Michelle said doing as she said

"Is she okay" Andy asked gesturing towards the young girl sleeping on the mattress,

"Yeah, he drugged her because she was getting upset" Michelle said a hitch in her voice "But she's okay, she's just asleep, I managed to dilute whatever it is"

"Okay Michelle, you need to tell me what happened" Andy said

"We were on holiday just to get away from the city you know, it was his idea he had it all planned and then we were supposed to go back home but he said we weren't leaving, at first I thought it was just because we were having such a good time with the kids, but then he just changed and-" Michelle began explaining unable to control the tears that began rolling down her face "I didn't think he wound do that, I told him not to hurt the kids"

"Why won't he let you leave?"

"He kept saying that I'm cheating on him and he won't let me leave him or the kids" Michelle explained "I don't know what he's talking about I've never had an affair, I tried so hard to get out of here, he just keeps getting worse, I managed to make him leave the kids alone but…"

"Okay, we need a plan, is there another way out of here?" Andy asked looking around the room; it was small and there were no windows and just one door

"No, we're in the safe room its underground in the backyard" Michelle said "the door is the only way out" feeling a pit develop in her stomach Andy tried to stay calm and think but failing miserably "Are you married?" she said looking down at Andy's left hand

"What?" Andy asked barely hearing the question, she looked down at her own hand as though to confirm it "Um, yes, he's a detective, he'll find us, he always does, he has to"…

She was thirty minutes late, she was never late, grabbing his phone and removing the keys from the ignition Sam jumped out of the truck still in the parking lot of fifteenth division, walking back into the station he made his way to the locker rooms running into Gail

"Peck, Is Mcnally in there?" he asked

"No, is she not back yet? I saw her leaving a while ago" Gail said

"Where was she going?"

"I don't know we didn't talk, she was driving out as I was driving in" Gail said "have you tried calling her?" she asked taking out her phone to try calling only to find it was turned off

"Nash, any word from Mcnally?" Sam asked when Tracy walked towards them, frowning she shook her head "Okay this is not normal she's never late, which squad car was she driving Peck?"

"It was 1507 I think" Peck said "I'll go check it out" she said walking away, Sam and Tracy followed further into the station to find a vacant computer and begin searching for the squad car

"Try track her phone" Sam said to Tracy, his anxiousness evident in the tone of his voice

"What's going on here?" Oliver asked coming to the bustling bunch

"We don't know where Mcnally is, no one has seen her for hours and her phone is off, we don't know where she is and she hasn't checked in, I've been busy all day I haven't had the time to-"

"Okay wait, did she tell anyone where she was going?" Oliver interrupted asking the lot of them

"We were talking about the case we're working on the last I saw her" Tracy said

"Okay let's just look everywhere we can, before we set off any alarms" Oliver said

"Oliver she doesn't just go off the grid" Sam said "This is NOT nothing"…

(AN: Thank you all for reading, please let me know what you think, I'm used to writing strictly love stories so this is a first for me, hope it isn't too bad, I will update soon…until next time)


	7. Chapter 7

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 7

"I told you I came here alone" Andy said

"You're lying, why would they send you here alone, stop trying to trick me" Jeff shouted erratically pacing in front of them

"I'm not lying, I've been here for hours, don't you think they would have come if they knew I was here?" Andy asked, trying to keep him calm, Michelle was sitting in a chair next to the two girls, both awake and intensely alert "just tell me what you want Jeff, why are you doing this to your family, your kids-"

"Shut up" he interrupted menacingly approaching her, crouching down to her position on the ground looking her face to face "I'm keeping my family together"

"You've kidnapped them" Andy said, as soon as the words left her he back handed her across the face hard throwing her onto her back

"You don't have your gun and badge to protect you" he said returning to his standing position

"No, where are you taking her?" came the voice of Michelle standing between him and Alex as he grabbed the child's arm pulling her to the door

"Let her go" he said

"No" Michelle responded, Andy shuffled trying to free her hands while Jeff had his back turned, he pulled Alex to the door roughly causing her to fall to the ground, the young child yelped struggling to escape his grip

"Damn it Michelle" he yelled, releasing Alex he lunged at Michelle grabbing her by the shoulders and throwing her into the wall behind her, both the children screamed in fear as Jeff began his assault on Michelle, pushing off the last of the rope Andy rushed to her feet going straight for the chair that was beside the wrestling couple she hoisted it up and smashed it as hard as she could over Jeff, catching him off guard he collapsed atop of Michelle

"Get the keys" Andy said to Alex as she helped roll the large man off of Michelle, he was still dazed from the impact, Andy then grabbed the rope she had been tied up with, working as fast as she could to tie up his wrists "Michelle get his legs" the other woman quickly grabbed the other piece of rope, Jeff began to come out of his daze thrashing about trying to push Andy off of him, she elbowed him in the face, this served to daze him once more "Hurry" Michelle loosely tied his feet together in her haste, rushing over to Alex who had the key and was struggling to unlock the door, Michelle took over and forced the door open

"Get out baby, come on" Michelle said pushing her children out in front of her Andy quickly followed shutting the door behind her, there was a small flight of stairs leading up to a trap door, pushing it open it lead them outside, Andy shut the doors and wedged it shut with a piece of stray wood she found on the ground

"Let's get to the house, I hope he forgot about my holster" Andy said, they ran to the house, the first place Andy went was to where she was attacked, on the floor she saw her holster, searching through it she found it empty, her gun , phone, and car keys gone

"We have to get out of here, he's coming" Michelle said rushing over to Andy from the back door where she had been watching the trap door closely, it began to jerk back and forth violently, all four of them ran out the front door…

"Sammy you need to stop doing that" Oliver said to Sam who was pacing back and forth while on his phone in front of the desk where Tracy was working furiously on her computer

"We need to get going we're wasting time she's been gone for hours, I'm not waiting here any longer" Sam said leaving the two behind and walking towards the locker rooms

"Wait" Oliver said walking after him "you can't go there alone"

"Well then get someone to follow me there, whatever, I'm going either way" Sam said slamming his locker shut after taking his car keys out

"Okay, we'll get a couple uniforms to go with you, but I need you to calm down here brother, we don't need you going in there guns blazing and possibly ruining it" Oliver said stopping Sam in his tracks "we're going to find her Sam, we've just got to do it right"

"What do you want me to do? I can't just stay here I'm going to lose my mind" Sam said, his frustration deflating slightly

"Nash said Andy spoke about going back to one of the houses that were cleared there are three houses, you can go check it out" Oliver said patting Sam on the back as they walked out of the locker room.

"Just keep going" Andy yelled breathlessly at the family ahead of her, they had just passed the main gate of the property finding that Jeff had removed the squad car from where she had parked it, he wasn't far behind them and Andy just tried to encourage the exhausted weak family to keep going as he closed the gap behind them, she worried if they would make it, the car was nowhere in sight (as if they even had the keys anyway) and town was at least twenty minutes from the house…by car, ahead of them there was a stretch of empty road. Glancing behind her she saw that he was slowing down due to his searching for something in his pockets, she used these few seconds to try gain some speed; looking ahead of her again she saw a familiar truck coming their way, seeing the family try to hail the truck down about to call out herself, that's when a large bang rang in her ears followed by a blow to the left side of her back knocking her off her feet into the gravel…

(AN: thanks for reading this, I promise that I will be bringing back the romance in the coming chapters, I think I am done for now with the 'action' scenes, let me know what you think of this)


	8. Chapter 8

(AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think I will try post as soon as can"

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 8

She woke up to the blinding fluorescent lighting of the hospital room, and the beeping of some machine or other beside her bed, she let out a groan when she felt a dull pain in her back

"Hey" Tracy said seeing that Andy had woken up

"Hi" Andy said her voice hoarse, she tried to sit up but had difficulty due to the pain "what happened?"

"Well, Sam found you and the Morton family running down the driveway and Jeff shot you" Tracy said

"Well that explains the pain in my back" Andy said clearing her voice

"Yeah, well luckily you still had you're vest on, the bullet got stuck in it, guess it knocked the wind out of you because we just saw you go down" Tracy said "I think you nearly gave Sam a heart attack, I have never seen him so rattled, mr cool calm and collected unless it comes to you huh"

"Ow" was Andy's response when she chuckled and the pain came "Where is he?"

"He's coming, went to get something to eat" Tracy said just as Sam came into the room, a packet of chips and a cup of coffee in hand

"You're up" he said noticing Andy first becoming oblivious to the other woman in the room, squeezing Andy's hand Tracy excused herself out of the room patting Sam on the shoulder as she did

"Yeah I'm up" Andy responded smiling at him, he placed the coffee and chips on the table before going to stand beside her bed

"Going to that house alone Mcnally, not you're smartest idea" he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips

"I know, I hate it, but I know" she said once they parted lips "sorry" he leaned over her once more kissing her again "am I okay, when can I leave here?" she asked breaking the kiss just as his hand made its way over her thigh

"They just wanted to check you out, but everything seems okay, so probably soon" he said "you hungry?" taking the packet of chips off the table opening it and offering her some, she gladly accepted.

"Sam I can't anymore, please…" Andy panted still in the aftermath of the intense orgasm courtesy of his talented tongue after hours of foreplay, the knowing looks while they were at the hospital as everyone came to make sure she was okay, the dinner they had sharing kisses and soft caresses, he crawled his way up her body laying kisses up her thighs, across her stomach and breasts finally to her face kissing her, he pinned her hands above her head not letting her reach for him

"Say it" he groaned into her neck, grinding his hips against her wetness

"I promise…" she began, placing her arms around him once he released her; she cupped his face looking him in the eye "I won't scare you like that again" she pressed a kiss to his lips embracing him tightly

"Love you" he said caressing her thighs and calves

"I love you too" she said, he proceeded to push himself into her, they both released a satisfied moan as he began moving in and out of her slowly kissing her shoulder and neck as he did, she ran her hands through his soft hair as the other held onto him, her pants of pleasure encouraging him in his pace, wrapped in the pure passion that surrounded them, it didn't take long for them to reach the sweet release that had been building inside them.

Finishing off the last of the breakfast she was making, Andy put the plate of bacon and scrambled eggs on a tray with the glass of orange juice and small bowel of fruit, she took that and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom, walking over to his side of the bed placing the tray on the side table, she crawled over Sam who was still asleep, straddling him she began laying kisses along his jaw, and over his face, groaning his hands moved of their own accord coming up over her waist down to her thighs, she pressed her lips to his, reciprocating he rolled her over pinning her beneath him

"Who needs an alarm clock, with you around" he said into her neck eyes still closed drunk with sleep, she wrapped her arms around him still placing kisses along the parts she could reach

"I made you breakfast" she said quietly

"Hmm…I should have made you my wife ages ago" he said kissing her neck before sitting up pulling her with him so she was straddling him once more, he reached over to the tray taking the glass of juice while smirking at her "what?" he asked seeing her smiling sweetly at him

"I just, can't believe how much I love you" she said her voice heavy with emotion as she worked to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes "you're always there…when I was at that house, I was scared, but I knew you'd come get me, I knew that you would be there I don't know how, I just did, it's what kept me going to protect that family the best I could" he smiled at her putting the glass back down he pulled her into an embrace when she wiped at her eyes quickly

"Mcnally, I will always find you, no matter what trouble you get yourself into" he said

"Its Swarek"…


	9. Chapter 9

(AN: I would like to point out that I accept and appreciate all you're reviews be it in praise or constructive criticism, emphasis on constructive, it is fairly obvious and just common sense that if you do not like the story you are not forced to continue reading it, I will not keep any rude and unhelpful reviews (on any of my stories) that are only there to bring negativity into something I enjoy doing and that certain people enjoy reading.

At this point in my life I have outgrown childish/uncouth behaviour from those who have yet to grow up.

To those who have enjoyed and continue reading the story thank you once again and I am sorry to have wasted your time with this note, this is the first and last time I will bring this up, please enjoy the chapter)

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 9

"All cleaned up" Andy said walking back into the living room with the baby in her arms, she smoothed down the little girls dress fresh from a bath and change after spitting up all over the both of them

"I knew it would happen" Sam said

"Oh that's why you gave her to me?" Andy laughed sitting down on the couch next to him; he was beside the small area on the floor where they had been playing with Emilia before she threw up

"Partly" Sam said chuckling looking over at her, the baby was fighting the urge to sleep against Andy's chest as she kept lifting her head at the voices she heard, she finally gave in to the fatigue when Andy began rubbing her back soothingly "Marlo should be here soon, she just called"

"Well that's good timing, this little one is worn out" Andy said when she noticed that Emilia was asleep "then we can take a bath together, that's if you're not worn out yourself" she finished giving him a knowing look, he smirked at her before getting up pressing a kiss to the top of her head then collecting the toys from the floor to pack them away. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Sam said making his way to the door "hey, come in" he told Marlo, she walked in smiling at him as she did

"How are you doing?" Marlo asked

"Uh…I'm good, how about you?" Sam said

"I'm good, considering" Marlo said "but it's great to have you there…to help that is"

"Well I'm always here to help with Emi" was Sam's response

"That's not-"

"Well it's good that Emi, has so many people that love her then" Andy interrupted coming to join the two

"Andy, I didn't know you were here" Marlo said taking a step away from Sam

"Of course, just at home with my husband" Andy said adjusting the sleeping baby in her arms to a more comfortable position

"Of course" was Marlo's response

"Anyway, I didn't mean to interrupt, what were you saying?" Andy asked

"Nothing important" Marlo answered

"Right well you'd better get this one off too bed before she wakes up again" Sam said before Andy could respond already sensing it coming, he went to get the baby bag and the three made their way out to Marlo's car in silence, Andy placed Emilia in the car seat stepping aside so that Sam could get to her and say goodbye

"Well we'll see you in a few days then" Marlo said when Sam closed the door allowing her to drive away.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Andy when they arrived back into the apartment

"You know she's flirting with you right?"

"What?" Sam said in confusion

"Seriously?" Andy asked

"Okay I don't know what you're talking about but I would never do that to you" he said

"Oh my gosh it's not about you" she said taking her shoes off and walking off to the bathroom with him following behind her

"So what is it about?" Sam said leaning against the door frame watching her move around the bathroom

"I just…don't like it, I'm the only one allowed to flirt with you" was her response as she began to undress: taking her shirt off and tossing it in the direction of the laundry basket she did the same with her pants; she then walked over to the shower and opened up the water

"What are you doing?" Sam asked

"We're going to take a shower, I'm too tired for a bath" she said casually

"Okay" he said as he too began removing his clothes "so I'll talk to Marlo alright?"

"Just don't make it a big deal" she said, he nodded walking over to her in nothing but his underwear and she wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply, he reached around her unhooking her bra and pulling it off and throwing it into their pile of laundry it was quickly followed by her boy shorts and his own underwear, he then lifted her off the ground easily walking them into the shower all the while with their lips joined, putting her down once the water began to cascade down their bodies, she ran her hands up his chest before reaching for the shower gel just beside him

"Careful with that, last time I nearly slipped and cracked my scull because you used too much of it" he said seeing her squeeze a generous amount into her hands and spread it over his chest, she was barely listening to him too preoccupied with the task at hand; something about seeing him naked did her in and brought an instant wetness between her legs and now with her hands gliding all over his slick sudsy broad shoulders and strong arms she was already feeling a tingle inside her, he watched her closely as she ran her hands along his body

"Well then you'll just have to stand very still" Andy said allowing the water to wash away the suds before pushing him against the wall then getting down on her knees running her still soapy hands over his thighs making sure not to touch his aching member only giving him the attention he craved once she was done rinsing away the soap on his legs and thighs, she stroked him a few times until he let out a frustrated groan that's when she took him into her mouth sucking hard as she did, one of his hands found its way into her hair running through her wet hair needing something to distract him from losing the little control he had over himself.

A few minutes later found the couple dried off aside from their damp hair in bed both deciding that it wasn't wise for them to risk breaking a bone in the shower, Sam caressed her breasts licking at her nipples and gently biting at them, she squirmed beneath him thrusting her hips up to meet his having yet to receive the release she so desperately needed the shower served to tease the both of them to no end, knowing that they wouldn't last much longer Sam positioned himself at her hot soaked entrance, she groped at his shoulders and arms urging him to move faster, a gasp escaped her when he finally pushed into her, he pulled out slowly then back in, she bit into his shoulder when he repeated it only this time pushing harder and harder into her, it didn't take long for them to find their release.

Rolling off of her once he caught his breath Sam pulled the covers over the both of them, already falling asleep Andy reached over the side table and put the lights out before moving to snuggle close to him throwing an arm over him, he held her closely before falling asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: thank you all for reading and reviewing it is really appreciated, please continue to do so, I will try and incorporate all that I have received that you would like to see happen)

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 10

"Hey, how are you?" Sam said walking into Marlo's apartment

"Hi" she greeted back stepping aside and letting him pass before closing the door behind him "you look good" coming to join him in the living room

"Thanks uh…so do you" he said scratching the back of his head nervously

"So where is Andy?"

"Work, I took the day off, thought I'd get some time with Emi" he said, he walked over to the playpen where Emilia was quietly waving her hands around with a toy in one

"Oh, that's sweet" Marlo said "Maybe we could take her to the park"

"I thought you had another interview to get to" he asked preoccupied with making faces at the baby as he picked her up out of the playpen pressing kisses all over her face making Emilia smile, drop her toy and pat his face

"I actually got a job, I'm starting next week" Marlo said smiling at the scene before her

"Oh that's great congratulations" he said

"Thanks, seems like things are falling into place" she said walking out of the room while giving him a knowing look, he looked back at the baby in his arms shaking his head. He kept himself busy playing with Emilia and soon enough Marlo was back, packing up a few of the babies things they left for the park "who would have thought Sam Swarek badass of fifteen division would ditch work to spend it in a park"

"Well for this little one I would do anything" Sam said, they were sitting at a bench having hot dogs with the baby in a stroller beside them drifting off to sleep

"We make a great family" Marlo said

"Well that's actually something I wanted to talk to you about, guess now is as great a time as any" Sam said

"What's up?" she asked

"It makes things a little uncomfortable when you make certain comments" Sam began awkwardly , Marlo stared at him in confusion

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Well we are a family you're right but that includes Andy too"

"Of course" she said nonchalantly stroking at her hair

" Andy is my wife and you and I share a daughter we all have to make this work and respect the rules we play in this situation..." he continued in a mumbling mess

" Sam what are you trying to say?"

" look I can't tell what's going on as far as I know we are all focused on Emi but I am getting a Vibe from you... That I'm not sure of and it's making Andy uncomfortable and frankly me too but I don't want this to cause friction between us I just want to understand your intentions?" He said exasperated

" I don't have intentions Sam I just want Emi to be as happy as possible around her mum and dad...and stepmother" was her response "I guess I can see that you're getting at, I'm just enjoying the experience and having someone to help"

"We'll always be there to help, she's my daughter too and we love her" Sam said looking down at said daughter running his fingers through her fine hair as she snored away.

Rolling over Sam opened his eyes and smiled at the sight before him, is wife, he still couldn't believe that they were finally here living the life he had imagined, granted with a few quirks but it was still so, leaning over he pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder wrapping his arm around her as he did pulling her closer, his hand ran over her stomach down her thigh then back up again, she moaned quietly

"Morning" she groaned enjoying the movements his hand was making over her

"Morning" he said pressing another kiss to her shoulder

"I wish we didn't have to go to work today" she said rolling over to face him laying her head against his chest, throwing an arm around him then closing her eyes again

"We could be late" Sam said in a suggestive tone

"No we can't, have to get up" she said although not moving making him chuckle as he continued caressing her lower back

"So I spoke to Marlo-" he began

"Do we have to talk about her at this exact moment" Andy groaned pushing herself up and off of his chest making her way out of the bed

"We don't but I would rather get it out of the way" he said watching her as she grabbed his shirt off the ground and pulled it on, turning to face him with a defeated look before throwing herself back on the bed beside him "she says she was just enjoying having us to help her out"

"Alright, I get that but she still doesn't need to be flirting with you" was her response before laying a kiss on his lips and jumping off the bed "I'm going to make us some coffee"

"That's it? You don't want any more information?"

"No Sam, I love you and I trusteed is for Marlo to get herself a man and stop flirting with mine" she said this as she walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen to start up the coffee machine, then refilled Boo's bowl of water and food all the while watching him attacking a chew toy a few feet away.

Soon enough Andy was done with the coffee and taking it back up to Sam

"I know I made it a bit of a big deal but a lot has happened amongst all of us but we're married now there's no room for a back and forth and I'm not sure she understands that... And above all I don't want you to be stuck in between us this is the start of our life we're newlyweds and we have a little baby to love, what more could we possibly ask for" she said handing him the cup of coffee

"It will all work out" Sam said pulling her into a kiss.

AN: I hope this did the story justice thanks for reading


	11. Chapter 11

AN: thank you for reading, please enjoy this chapter

Beginning of Forever

Chapter 11

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Valentina; Marlo's sister, as she watched her moving around the small bedroom pushing things aside haphazardly as she did

"Yes, Val for the hundredth time, I'm alright I just need to find something..." was Marlo's distracted answer

"Find what? You've already been looking since I put Emilia down almost an hour ago" Valentina said walking over to the dresser picking at the emptied out make up bag "if you tell me, I can help you" turning back she faced Marlo who had relocated herself to rummage in the closet, she let out a frustrated growl throwing a hanger on the ground

"I give up" Marlo said sitting down beside the doorway of the closet

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Valentina asked

"No not really" Marlo said pulling the elastic from her hair and running her hand through it

"Okay well you're going to have to pull this place back together before Emi is back up again, the last thing we need is a mess AND a baby to take care of" Valentina said changing the subject when she noticed the change in her sisters mood, she then began returning the multiple items on the dresser to their rightful spots. She stopped when she came across the drawer that held Marlo's medication, finding a number of unopened containers of Lithium "hey have you taken your pills today?"

"No not yet, they make me a little dizzy and run down so I like to take them just before bed after I put Emi down" Marlo explained

"Okay well I'm here today so I'll take care of her, you can take them now" Valentina said holding out a pill bottle

"Val I'm not having a manic episode, I'm just a little stressed out and I had a long day"

"I didn't say you're having an episode I'm just trying to help" Val began "Your doctor's appointment is coming up soon but your last prescription is still full so..."

"I'm going to take a bath and I'll take them after, if that's alright with you" Marlo said in frustration getting up from her position on the floor and making her way to the bathroom, leaving Valentina to continue in her attempt to tidy up the recent mess made.

As per usual it was a packed Friday night at the Black Penny, filled with most of the staff from fifteenth division

"Being stuck between two women is never a good thing" Oliver said to Sam taking a large gulp from his third glass of beer

"I'm not stuck between two women, the issue is only with one of them, being the mother of my kid" Sam said nursing his own beer while looking at Andy who was seated at the opposite end of the bar in conversation with Tracy and Chloe, she glanced in his direction catching his eye for a few seconds before a slight blush adorned her face and she turned back to her conversation "I'm a happily married man, I just can't shake the feeling that Marlo isn't accepting that...I didn't even notice it at first"

"Until your lovely wife put the idea in your head?" Oliver asked between a chuckle "women, they do that" Sam just laughed, his attention back to said wife who finished her drink had left her small group and was making her way towards them

"Hey" Andy said sweetly, coming to stand beside Sam as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his side so he could press a kiss into the base of her neck

"Speak of the devil" Oliver said interrupting the couple "marriage seems to be softening you up, first Sam now you-" he was caught mid sentence by Andy gently punching him in the shoulder "ow Mcnally...Swarek...whatever your new name is"

"Was that soft?" Andy asked laughing at Oliver's exaggerated response

"Its called happiness brother" Sam added "one might say you're going soft too, I've never seen you so tan"

"That weekend away with Celery did us good, a lot of sunrise meditation" Oliver said laughing

"Better you than me" Sam said

"Its pretty good, AND it keeps the wife happy so..." Oliver said downing the last of his beer followed by a gurgling at the back of his throat "I think that was my last, I should get going"

"We are probably going to get out of here too" Andy said patting Sam on the thigh as he finished off his own beer, paying off the bill they all made their at out of the bar and off in their separate directions toward home.

Pulling open a drawer at the dresser to get a pair of socks, Sam came across a folded up pink and white baby onesie still with a price tag on it, it had white floppy ears attached to the hood

"Damn you found it" Andy said coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel fresh out of the shower, running her hands through her hair she had just blow dried

"When did you get this?" He asked with a smile on his face still admiring the onesie in his hand

"I came across it the other day, thought it would look adorable on Emi" Andy said coming to take the item from him "Its more of a costume than a regular-" she was interrupted by Sam who pulled her into a kiss taking the onesie from her and putting it on the dresser as he did, wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her tightly to his chest, she in turn wrapped her arms around his neck melting into the possessive kiss.

He lifted her off the ground bringing her legs around his hips, she let out a moan as he walked them towards the bed laying her down on it, they parted as he sat up on his knees staring down at her, the towel had risen high on her hips exposing her to him, he could smell the soft lingering scent of her floral body wash

"I love you" he said quietly, unwrapping the towel from her body, running his hands over her breasts tweaking her nipples as he continued to travel over her waist, and her hips, over her thighs, calves and feet, satisfied that he had touched almost every part of her causing her breaths to quicken

"You know...I spent the whole day watching you...in those jeans I like...and...and listening to you speak Spanish to that... that-" she said slightly breathless, distracted by Sam's hands and fingers that were stroking at her pussy lips just as he leaned back down to kiss and nip at her neck and shoulders

"Whats your point Mcnally?" He groaned continuing he's teasing moving to her breasts licking over each one

"My point..." she said pushing him onto his back straddling him "is that I cant take anymore teasing" she pulled at his t-shirt prompting him to take it off, doing a little shuffling to get his pants off, she then reached for his already hardened cock she stroked him a few times making him hiss in response followed by a satisfied groan when she sank down on him engulfing him in her hot wetness.

He held onto her hips encouraging her to move against his own hips, placing her hands on his chest she started a agonisingly slow pace lost in the feel of him finally inside her, rolling them back over never parting he lifted her knees opening her more allowing him to completely fill her, she let out a whimper grabbing onto his arms running her hands up to take his face in her hands bringing him into a kiss as he thrust back and forth above her...

AN: next chapter will be up soon I hope you enjoyed this one, thanks again for reading


End file.
